The Truth About Lord Voldemort
by sapphirexkat2
Summary: VHP. Reloaded. The usual cliche' plot. Voldemort returns after two years of silence with a new look and attitude with a different interest in Harry Potter.


Title: The Truth About Lord Voldemort

Author: SapphirexKat

Rating: PG 13 (for now)

Pairing: VoldemortxHarry! .

Warnings: Slightly AU; slash, but not much… YET.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. pout

Summary: Voldemort returns in the beginning of Harry's 7th year with a new look (after two years). He had the first and last meeting with his Death Eaters and set them free. His only interest now is Harry Potter himself. What does he truly want and what is he searching for?

Status: incomplete series.

Prologue: Reveal Lord Voldemort

No one knows why Lord Voldemort wants Harry Potter dead. They can insinuate and make as many guesses as they desire. However, the real reason remains to be a mystery. No one but Voldemort knew the true extents of Harry Potter's potential, and so his knowledge must haven given him a reason to search for the Potters' new born son.

But really, what _was_ Lord Voldemort's, Tom Marvolo Riddle's, one reason to 'kill' Harry Potter? Well, naturally, no one knew but the Dark Lord himself.

000 000

The Dark Mark of all the Death Eaters burned in summoning. Severus Snape was in his chamber in the dungeons of Hogwarts at that time. He hissed as his forearm sizzled with the familiar pain of darkness. Lord Voldemort was finally ready to call a council with his followers.

Glancing at the old grandfather clock beside his bed, he wrote the time on a piece of parchment and got dressed.

It was strange to Severus as he made his way out of the Hogwarts grounds to Apparate. Voldemort hadn't called a meeting in two whole years. In their last meeting he did say that they would take a long break in order for him to recuperate. Of course, he didn't say why and for what reason. When the Potions Master told Dumbledore, the old wizard merely 'hmm-ed' and had a thoughtful expression. Even the Headmaster could not fathom a reason, or if he did then he didn't share it.

The Death Eaters were called to a cemetery, Severus saw upon arrival. The night was dark, eerie, cold and ominous with a rising fog blanketing the tombstones. Severus was among the first to appear, only about twenty or so already standing in a circle. The Dark Lord was no where to be seen. There were soft, curious murmurs concerning the sudden call. Severus noted that Voldemort must be strong because a lot more followers were arriving, more than he remembered.

_' Not good,'_ he thought warily, eyeing the countless black figures. The circle earlier formed was growing in thickness. His heart began to quicken in worry. This was a signal that the war was _finally_ ready to begin. Apparently, Voldemort was waiting right for Harry Potter's seventh year, when the boy would be starting the peak of his powers.

It suddenly got unearthly cold as a bright light glowed in the midst of the circle. At that instant, Seveus felt his arm sting with vigor, the power seared along the lines of his tattoo. He gritted his teeth as he felt the surge. Oddly, it didn't hurt. It felt good. It felt like _true power_, the only one that Lord Voldemort was capable of.

The light flashed and a figure stood, probably about the same height as most of the Death Eaters. Right beside it was a short, porky shape who could no doubtingly be Peter Pettigrew. At once, all the Death Eaters bowed, and Severus followed begrudgingly.

Once they stood, the figure unhooded itself, and what was revealed made the whole Dark Company gasp and murmur. Even Severus stood agape, mouth open in the utter disbelief of the sight.

_' No,'_ he thought, _' i… impossible…'_. But seeing is believing; his eyes didn't lie to his brain. This couldn't be an illusion.

000 000

_Countless robed figures all in a circle, murmuring, waiting in anticipation for the one who summoned them. Graveyard… biting coldness… fog over tombstones. Full moon. Cloudless, perfect night. No stars._

Flash of light in the center of the figures. Two more appeared. One tall, the other short and round. Bows from all but that one, central figure. Gloved hands bringing its hood down.

Light, flawless skin reflecting in the moonlight. Jet-black hair. Ruby lips upturned in a small, smug smirk. Crimson eyes alive with satisfaction and power. Lightning bolt shaped scar.

Harry Potter sprung awake with a cry, panting and wiping the cold sweat off his forehead. His scar didn't hurt, but it tingled pleasantly, quietly reminding Harry that it was still there. He ran his finger along the bolt. No pain; none at all. Strange…

" Harry! Blimey, you all right?" Ron woke up as well on the bed across from his best friend's. They were in Ron's room at the Burrow. Harry had been staying with them for about two weeks. The red head's eyes squinted through the dark just to make out the shadow across from him. The window was curtained, blocking the outside light. " Harry?"

" I-I'm fine, Ron," the raven-haired teen whispered, finger still tracing his legendary scar. " Just a nightmare." He needed to convince himself it was a nightmare, and not a vision of the Dark Lord. But it couldn't be. …That person… it looked like _him_. Besides, it couldn't be Voldemort. His scar would be burning… not… tingling.

" Are you sure?" asked Ron in concern. " I'm really worried, Harry. This was the third one this week."

Harry closed his eyes, the blackness he saw no different from when they were open. " I'm all right, Ron. Go to sleep, mate. I'll see you in the morning."

" Right, Harry. 'Night." There was shifting as the Weasley got comfortable again, and in no time, soft familiar snoring filled the air.

Harry shakily laid back down, staring up at the ceiling and making out the Chudley Cannons posters littering the surface. His scar hadn't acted up in a long while. Why was it starting now? His hand finally fell away from the marred skin, but the faint tickling sensation was still there.

What was that dream about? Was it a vision? Was Harry going to be the leader of the Death Eaters?

That figure _definitely_ looked like him. … It could fool anyone, even himself. However, the moonlight revealed very slight differences. Harry had a more olive tone instead of light; his eyes were emerald, not crimson; and the facial expression… Harry was surely more innocent looking than the dark intent on his look-alike's face.

" Voldemort?" he whispered into the still air. His scar still tingled, as if it was a reply.

000 000

Severus rushed into the Castle, immediately seeking out Dumbledore's office. His eyes were wide and his skin was slick with sweat. His legs pumped as he sprinted to his destination as if his life depended on it. _' No, no, no, no, no,'_ was the constant mantra running through his mind. What he'd seen… What he'd heard… _impossible._

He finally made it to the Gargoyle and skidded to a halt, nearly slipping. " Liquid Ice Lemon Drops! Liquid Ice Lemon Drops!" he gasped desperately.

" Severus?" asked a quiet voice. The said man whirled around to find Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall looking worried. " Calm down," soothed Dumbledore, brows furrowing in concern. " Breathe."

Severus tried to do just that, internally yelling at his body to hurry up and catch his breath. He straightened and brushed his greasy hair aside, meeting the gaze of his Headmaster. " There was a meeting tonight, Albus," he said at last, voice trembling in urgency. "You will not believe what I saw. I saw… I saw _Potter_."

000 000

The Weasley's plus Harry were having breakfast the next morning. The family was a little smaller now. Percy left to the ministry and Fred and George were with Bill, working on their dream of making the ultimate joke shop. There were only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny left of the flaming haired family. Harry Potter was welcomed as family, but no matter how much he wished it, he wasn't. Today was the day they'd go back to Hogwarts.

" Harry, dear, are you well?" asked Mrs. Weasley, peering up from her place beside him. " You're not eating much."

To prove her point, Harry was caught shifting his scrambled eggs in disinterest. He looked up guiltily and offered her a small smile. " I'm all right, Mrs. Weasley. Just tired, is all."

" Well, eat up; you'll need your strength," said Mr. Weasley, smiling up at him. " Last year of school, and the most exciting no doubt." He didn't say anything more, possibly leaving the other out on purpose. The 'other' being the (high) probability of facing Voldemort and continuing on with his Auror training. He'd been doing that since the Order in Year Five.

" NEWTS will be killer, huh, Harry?" Ron joked across from him, trying to lighten the mood. Harry looked at him gratefully.

" Yeah, really." That's not all that would be a killer. However, for some odd reason, he wasn't worried about what he been for the past 16 years of his life. The eerie, snake-like face taunting him before his death wasn't there anymore. It was replaced with an image of himself… almost deadly beautiful in his dream that night before.

000 000

The two Professors and Headmaster looked exhausted, having staying up the whole morning to discuss the news that Severus had delivered. They sat in Dumbeldore's office as the bright sun rose, streaming in through his tainted glass and cascading ethereal light onto the floor. However, neither of the wizards and witch appreciated its loveliness.

Silence currently reigned in the room. Dumbledore presently stood by his phoenix Fawkes, McGonagall was sitting in a chair by the fireplace and Severus was standing off to the side, staring at the dead embers of the fire that was previously roaring the whole morning. He hadn't moved since they entered at around 2 o'clock.

" So Voldemort dismissed all of his Death Eaters?" asked Dumbldore softly, stroking his bird's feather lightly. They had been over this many times before.

" Yes," came Severus's deadpanned reply.

" He doesn't want power," McGonagall stated as a question, glancing up at her colleague.

" He wants the power that is Potter."

" He won't hurt him?"

" He didn't say."

" No, he won't," cut in Dumbledore. The Professors gave him a look of bewilderment.

" Why not, Albus?" asked McGonagall skeptically. " Of course I don't want young Potter harmed, but what is he looking for? How will he get it out of Harry?"

Albus Dumbldore didn't reply, and Severus and Minerva were left to make assumptions on their own. Voldemort not hurting Harry? But he wanted to kill him since he was born! It was absurd to think that Voldemort didn't want to see Harry in pain, the one who had diminished him to _nothing_.

" Two years, Severus and Minerva," the old man said at last, turning to face them. His dearest friends listened attentively. " Two years that Voldemort bid his time, returning to power, had time to _think_. We all know that Voldemort's intentions were to become the greatest and kill all that defied him. But he was searching… he killed because he was searching for his _other half_." His opposite, his weakness, his strength.

" Albus, this can't be right," said McGonagall softly, for once not believing the wise man's words. " Voldemort is evil; he doesn't have an ' other half'."

" Think about it, Minerva," replied Severus, looking at her seriously. " The Dark Lord is the epitome of evil, where Potter is the Light. I don't understand it either. But you weren't there, you didn't _see_ him." His obsidian orbs closed momentarily. " Everything was like Potter up to the scar. But, I think that if you put them together, you could see the difference."

" How can this be explained?" asked the woman again.

Severus opened his eyes and pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. They were met with unmarred sallow skin. " How can _this_ be explained?" he echoed. The Dark Mark was gone, and only the wand that made it was the only one that could take it away.

To Be Continued…

Does anyone like this story? Sorry if it's confusing. I always wanted to write a VoldiexHarry fic. Please review if you liked this!


End file.
